Una Visita Inesperada
by Dama Jade
Summary: Todo el mundo de Mara parece colapsar a su alrededor cuando reaparece un viejo amor de Luke.


**Línea del Tiempo**: 27 años después de la Batalla de Yavin

**Notas de la Autora**: Es un universo alterno pues no existen los Vongs -¡Yay!. Y tal vez hice a Mara un poco blanda pero siempre pensé que su embarazo debió haberla suavizado. A parte de que ya tiene ocho años como caballero jedi y ha debido aprender una o dos cosas de Luke. ;p Bueno, espero les guste.

**Una Visita Inesperada**

A pesar del calor húmedo y asfixiante de la selva, Mara sentía frío. No era ninguna sorpresa ver a la mujer de cabellos rubios y de inescrutables ojos grises sentada en una mesa sin compañía alguna. Todos los maestros en la Academia le hicieron saber que había llegado Callista Ming y que buscaba una audiencia con Luke. Últimamente la trataban como una flor delicada, una que necesitaba de muchos cuidados; ella simplemente lo detestaba. Sin embargo el choque no había sido verla, sino el lograr sentirla en la Fuerza. Así pues, Mara conjeturó mientras el pesimismo le invadía, la mujer consiguió encontrar sus camino de regreso a la Fuerza. Pero, alas, su marido estaba ausente en uno de sus _"ayudemos a la galaxia y volvamos con una necesidad de un baño de bacta"_ misión. Por el bienestar de su marido esperaba que no necesitara uno porque ella le daría un buen pedazo de su opinión, ella gruñó para sí.

Su interior enturbiado con emociones contradictorias, rabia que ganaba sobre todas ellas, miró fijamente a Callista. La mujer movía el alimento de un lado a otro en su plato, su mente en otra parte. Mara podría apostar en donde… o en quién. ¿Cómo podría ella tener el nervio de reaparecer después de casi quince años? La pelirroja estaba abrumada con las sensaciones que giraban dentro de ella y un minúsculo puntapié le recordó controlarse. Y aún así… Mara apretó sus puños; toda la mujer evocaba en ella una nueva e innecesaria intrusión en su rutina. Ella envió una onda de calma al bebé que se movía en sus entrañas a través de su enlace y la criatura se tranquilizó. Por un momento ella consideró la idea de asir a la roba-cuerpo por su pelo y arrastrarla a la primera nave disponible para enviarla a las Regiones Desconocidas.

"_No hay emoción, sólo paz." _

Mara podía casi oír la voz de su marido en su cabeza, amonestándola suavemente. ¡Kriff! El impulso fue de breve duración. Era una pena, fue una muy buena y satisfactoria idea. Cuidadosamente, lentamente, Mara caminó hacia el extremo del comedor común. Ella intentaría preguntarle cortésmente sobre que necesitaba hablar con Luke. Sofocando las sensaciones turbulentas, Mara decidió, considerándolo todo, que era mejor no pensar para así no recordar. Mejor hacer que pensar.

-¿Está esta silla tomada?- ¡Oh, fuerza! Déjà vu de nuevo.

La mujer alzó su mirada; los grises ojos con un brillo vidrioso pero repentinamente despertó de su ensueño. -¡Oh, no! Por supuesto, puedes sentarte.

Mara levantó una ceja, mirando a Callista, no sabiendo realmente si la mujer no la reconoció o si ella simplemente no quiso reconocerla. Ella se encogió de hombros, no importándole en lo absoluto. Adoptando su actitud usual, Mara fue derecho al punto, -¿Por qué estás aquí?

Callista permitió que sus ojos vagaran por su alrededor. –Me hizo mucha falta este lugar. Es tan pacífico y tranquilo. Estoy segura de que esa es la razón por la que Luke decidió establecer la academia de Jedi en este sistema.

Mara resopló; es decir, por supuesto, sin tomar en cuenta que un fallecido señor del Sith tomó el templo como su domicilio indefinido. Ella replicó algo impacientemente, -Me dijeron que querías hablar con Luke.

-Sí y esperaré a que regrese para hablar con él.

Mara alzó sus hombros en un gesto de indiferencia; Callista le estaba dejando saber que no eran negocios suyos. Un pensamiento inesperado vino a Mara. Callista no sabía de su unión. Ella debió haber vivido muy aislada en un sistema lejano para no tener conocimiento del matrimonio. Ahora, ¿por qué nadie en la academia no le proveyó esa pequeña información? ¿Por compasión? Quizás; los jedis eran un lote extraño. Su marido era un vivo ejemplo de ello.

-No sabemos cuándo él volverá.

-No me importa esperar. - Callista le envió una mirada enigmática,. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Éste ahora es mi hogar.

-Oh, finalmente has decidido entrenarte como jedi.

-En realidad, soy jedi. - Habría sido fácil presumir mientras le agregaba el titulo de maestro al epíteto pero… Mara dejó escapar un suspiro un poco auto despreciativo; ella se estaba suavizando. La culpa de ello la tenía el granjero; su personalidad comenzaba a entremezclarse con la suya.

-Callista… - Mara comenzó insegura de cómo continuar, -¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Porqué ahora, después de todos estos años?- su verde mirada fija intentó inmovilizar a la otra mujer, -¿Crees que Luke te esperaría indefinidamente, dejando su vida perderse hasta que tú llegaras?

-Él dijo que teníamos toda una vida.

Mara movió su cabeza lentamente y le regañó, -¿Y qué si él encontró a otra mujer para tener una vida con ella?

Callista dijo con una risa suave. -No te creo. Lo qué compartimos fue muy especial. Él no habría podido encontrar a otra para substituirme.

¡Oh, Kriff! Estaba tomando el curso hacia una conclusión muy desastrosa. Con un gesto inconsciente, ella reclinó la mano en su vientre dilatado que se ocultaba debajo de sus túnicas. ¿Qué en el Sith le sucedía a ella? ¿Por qué no darle la noticia ahora y aquí? Si ella era honesta consigo misma, ella admitiría que estaba asustada. ¡Malditas estúpidas hormonas! ¿Cómo podría ella dudar de Luke? Porque estaba haciendo lo que en un principio se obligó a no hacer, recordaba el pasado. Luke amó a Callista profundamente. Apenas sobre un susurro, sus ojos verdes mirando el anillo en su mano izquierda, Mara dijo, -¿Tienes idea de lo qué hizo tu abandono precipitado a Luke?

Ella sintió una mezcla extraña de sensaciones cuando ella levantó sus ojos y su mirada se posó en el rostro pálido de Callista. Satisfacción mezclada con pesar.

-Tenía que hacerlo… - la otra mujer comenzó a abogar.

-No; no tenías que hacerlo. - la voz de Mara fue intransigente, - A Luke no le importaba si podías o no tener acceso a la Fuerza. Él te amó tal como eres… tal como eras.- y con su garganta apretada, ella continuó, -No lo mereces.

Abriéndose de par en par, los ojos grises le miraron fijamente. –Gran Fuerza, esto no puede ser. - Callista reconoció el brillo en la mirada jade, casi con satisfacción malévola, añadió, -Esto es demasiado. Tú lo amas.

-Sí.

-Eso sí que es risible. ¿Me puedes decir con honestidad que sabes el significado de esa palabra? ¿Tú, la sirvienta de Palpatine que cometió todos esos crímenes atroces en el pasado en su nombre?

Mara se colocó de pie precipitadamente, la cólera tomando posesión de ella. Ella había matado por menos. Callista se levantó y le sonrió a Mara -Luke y yo compartimos una conexión, una inigualable. Cuando él regrese, él me recibirá con los brazos abiertos.

Mara se vio muy tentada de borrar esa sonrisa… permanentemente. Ella estaba a punto de permitirse el impulso cuando se detuvo precipitadamente; una sensación cálida llenó todo el interior de Mara. Él estaba cerca.

-Él está aquí. - Callista le detectó también. De manera sutil, Mara le alcanzó a través de la Fuerza, no haciendo caso de Callista que casi comenzó a correr para darle la bienvenida. La sensación de él le dio la confianza que ella necesitaba y comprendió lo tonta que ella había sido. Luke la amaba. Mara caminó, detrás de Callista hacia el área de la bahía de aterrizaje. Entrelazando sus manos, sus ojos miraron el _"art déco"_ de hace veintisiete años. Iba más allá de su compresión cómo él podía todavía volar su viejo x-wing. El viento alborotó su larga cabellera roja y su túnica flotó alrededor de sus piernas. Callista estaba a unos pocos pies delante de ella. Tan pronto el dosel de su nave se levantó, él saltó de ella con su acostumbrado uniforme de vuelo anaranjado.

Callista se acercó a él; sin embargo, Luke tenía ojos solamente para Mara. Todo el rostro varonil se iluminó con su sonrisa dulce y caminó hacia ella, sin percatarse de la presencia de Callista. La mujer se congeló y le miró boquiabierta, ella no creyó sus ojos mientras seguía esa figura tan conocida. Luke corrió y abrazó a Mara, apretándola en sus brazos. Mara se hinchó de alegría, aceptando toda su esencia, dejando que su fuerte pero suave alma la envolviera en un capullo de amor y de seguridad. Ella cerró los ojos, recriminándose a si misma por permitir que las incertidumbres asumieran el control de sus mejores sentidos.

-Me hiciste falta. - él susurró en su oído y ella tembló al captar la cruda emoción en su voz.

-También me hiciste falta. - los esmeraldas ojos reluciendo por las apenas derramadas lágrimas. Detectando su agitación, Luke echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos azules vagando por el hermoso rostro.

-¿Estás bien?

-Es nada. Es sólo que… me sentí sola sin ti. Ése es todo.

Él la besó con ternura. -Apuesto que las hormonas te están enloqueciendo.

Ella rió, –No tienes idea, granjero.- repentinamente, Mara recordó a Callista. -Alguien vino a verte…

Mara dejó de hablar, el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quién?- Luke siguió la mirada verde y no vio a nadie.

La mujer no estaba por ninguna parte. Era como si hubiese desaparecido en el aire.

Mara vaciló por algunos segundos, -No importa.- y enlazando su mano con la masculina, ella agregó, -Ven. Estoy segura que debes estar cansado. Vayamos a que te desvistas… -

Él movió sus cejas de arriba a abajo, -Me gusta como piensa, Maestra Jade.

-Para que puedas tomar un baño. - ella continuó, dándole un tono severo su voz y, después, suavizándose un poco, -Y quizás, luego puedo darte la bienvenida correctamente.

Luke sonrió, colocando un brazo alrededor de la cintura femenina mientras caminaban juntos. Sólo una vez, Mara miró fijamente hacia atrás suyo y pensó en Callista. No era difícil compadecerse de ella. Pero tampoco podía hacer nada para ayudarle. Todo lo que podía hacer era mantener el orgullo de la otra mujer intacto y no decirle a Luke sobre su regreso. Cada uno era responsable de su propio destino. Ella eligió irse, Mara decidió permanecer. Mara esperaba solamente que Callista pudiese encontrar la paz dondequiera que ella decidiera ir. Después de todo, tenía que ser difícil dejar ir al hombre que ella amaba. Mara suspiró, reclinando su cabeza en su hombro. Le habían bendecido para tener a Luke en su vida. Estaba muy bendecida, de hecho.


End file.
